Nowadays, mobile games are quite prevailing, and a great many games have an automatic save mechanism, thus the players cannot play the games through the Save/Load way.
Since the application data directory must be accessed only by a root user namely a user with the highest authority, general applications and even system services cannot be modified, thus it causes that many users have to try rooting the mobile phone to back up the data, while this also brings a great inconvenience.